


sleepy

by flyingroses121



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, there arent a lot of fics for these two!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingroses121/pseuds/flyingroses121
Summary: marius catches raph up way too late.
Relationships: Raphaella la Cognizi/Marius von Raum
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	sleepy

**Author's Note:**

> it's been so long since ive put out a mechs fic! i didnt realize how much i missed it until i started working on this wip again. enjoy!

Marius could never sleep very well in the first place. He would often get up and wander the halls of the ship, humming softly as he went. It gave him something to do that wasn’t sit in his quarters or the med bay.

As he approached the lab, he heard banging noises. He furrowed his brows, ceasing his humming as he went forward to investigate. He found that the banging was, in fact, coming from the lab. He glanced at his phone, seeing that experiment hours had ended long ago. Raphaella couldn’t say a thing if he were to walk in and, as he liked to put it, evict her and make her sleep.

With that thought in his head, he made his way to the lab door and knocked twice. “Hey, Raphie. It’s Marius. I’m coming in.” He said before he walked in, closing the door quietly behind him.

Raphaella was sitting at her desk, head turned to the door. “I didn’t say you could.” She said in a low voice.

“Experiment hours are over, and we both know you aren’t going to make me leave.” He said, a sly smirk forming on his lips. “What are you up to?” He asked as he came closer and leaned over her shoulder.

On her workbench and under her hand sat a small, fluffy creature. It chirped as it looked up at Marius, tilting its head in confusion. Marius gasped softly when he saw it. “Oh, cutie.”

“Bastard. I just spent an hour chasing it around the lab. If you heard any banging, it was this thing.” Raphaella scooped it up and held it tight in her hands. She stood and put it in a cage, quickly closing the door and locking it.

Marius chuckled as he watched her. “Bastards can be cute. For example, me.” He put a hand under his chin and smiled with a tilt of his head.

Raphaella turned to him and laughed softly. “You are cute.” She said slowly. “Sorry, I’m… really tired.”

Marius nodded, eyes widening slightly as she spoke. “I can tell. Come on, let’s get you to bed.” He held out his arm for her to take with a smile.

Raphaella looked at his arm, and opted to lean on Marius instead. “I guess so.” She said quietly.

Marius snickered and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He opened the door and turned the light to the lab off before walking out and closing the door, making sure Raphaella kept up with him the whole way through.

They walked in comfortable silence, the hum of the Aurora around them making them feel safe and secure. Raphaella’s quarters were close, Marius knew the way there like the back of his hand. In that moment, he realized just how much time they had spent together.

He remembered when they first met each other. By chance, they had both stumbled upon the Aurora at the same time, and joined the crew as a pair. Their stories were very similar- life saved by a mysterious woman who told them to find “the starship” just before leaving. They later found out through the rest of the crew that the woman was Doctor Carmilla. Upon arrival, they had both been shot, to test their immortality. Marius remembered waking up to Nastya and Jonny bickering, while Brian patched them up with apologies on Jonnys behalf.

Marius was nudged from his thoughts upon the sight of Raphaella’s room. “I believe this is your stop, dear Cognizi.” He said as he wrapped her in an embrace.

Raphaella hummed softly and hugged him back, laying her head on his shoulder. “Come in with me. I don’t want to be alone tonight.” She replied.

“Sure. Let’s go, then.” He pulled away slightly to look down and her and smile warmly before they made their way into her room.

Surprisingly, her quarters were neat. Usually, multiple notebooks were open across the desk, accompanied by a new science project that took up the entire room. This time, the science project was contained on the desk, and Raphaella only had to put away three notebooks and two books. She spread her arms in a grand gesture to the bed just before tucking her wings into her back and falling onto the bed. “This is the most tired I’ve been in decades.” She said, her point emphasized by a big yawn.

Marius laughed softly and got in right after her, pulling the blankets up to cover them both just before resting his head on a pillow. “Literally, or figuratively?”

Raphaella furrowed her brows and pursed her lips as she thought. “... figuratively.” She said, tone slightly unsure. “Either way, I’m exhausted.” She said as she let out a sigh. “Thank you for staying with me.” She said as her eyes started to fall.

“Of course.” His tone was quiet, full of love. He shifted closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Sleep well, my dear.”

Raphaella forced her eyes open, a slow process. She wrapped her arms around Marius and kissed him softly. “You too.” She smiled and pushed her face into his shoulder, asleep after a few seconds.

Marius took in a deep breath and let out a quiet, content sigh. He spent a moment gently stroking her hair before falling asleep himself. Probably the best sleep he’d gotten in a while.


End file.
